


Me, You, Him, and This Compilation

by Your_Friendly_Neighbourhood_Cosplayer



Series: The Despair-Inducing Fanfic Project [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighbourhood_Cosplayer/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighbourhood_Cosplayer
Summary: This is just a compilation of crap, oneshots, not-oneshots, and stuff I write. Smut not included because I'm underage. (Unless you want it bad...)





	1. The Two of Us(A Hinamiki Fic)

**Rap Sheet**

_Ship: Hinamiki(Hinata x Tsumiki)_

_Type of story: Fluff_

~

The "party" was in full swing. Everyone on the island was invited. Well, really, it was more of an eating contest between Byakuya and Akane, Ibuki and Hiyoko were performing on a makeshift stage, and Chiaki was in her little video game corner while Nagito was being himself, creeping everyone out. By the time the party was finished(and Teruteru had collapsed on the floor after making the twenty-third serving), Hajime had already left, counting the people who left, except... there were 15. Who was the last one? He opened the door to the party room and he definitely heard crying, echoing throughout. "H-Hello?" he called out. A long pause followed before a muffled, small voice replied. "Hajime?" Hajime began to step inside, and then he remembered. _Right,_ he thought. _Mikan wasn't there_. "Mikan? Where are you?" He was about to check a corner before soft, shaking hands touched his leg. He looked at his leg and saw Mikan in tears. "Mikan, first, stop grabbing my leg." She let go and cried on the ground. "Hajime..." she started in between sniffles, "Why doesn't anyone like me? Why can't everyone just forgive me already?!" Hajime started to feel pity for the poor girl. She had always been like this, and with constant bullying from Hiyoko and her unknowing "accomplice" Ibuki, Mikan was defenceless, the only shield being Mahiru. "What happened?" "W-Well... Hiyoko called me ugly and other names...and made me clean the stage, the kitchen... Hajime, am I ugly to you?" She burst into tears once more, before Hajime placed his hand on her back. "I don't hate you or thin you're ugly. In fact, I think you're pretty, as far as I'm concerned." "R-Really?" Mikan said, surprised. "Yeah. You can't keep believing forever. You don't have to care about Hiyoko or Ibuki and stuff. I'm here to comfort you. Because... I like you." "Y-You like me?" "Yeah. So cheer up a little, will you?" "O-Okay."

And so she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you, sir, are reading this, please tell me your favourite Danganronpa ship. Because this will end very, very soon... (Even if you're a guest)


	2. It's Just Us, Hanging Out(A Komahinanami Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki is cute, Nagito is creepy, and Hajime is trying to keep himself from saying, "shut up".

**Rap Sheet**

_Ship: Komahinanami(Komaeda x Hinata x Nanami)_

_Type: Fluff_

~

Teruteru's café he made from cardboard and bricks was off to a good start.

Not physically, anyhow. Financially, he made a lot of money by selling his food(he was the Ultimate Cook) and when word got around, everyone flocked to come see it, regular customers being Hiyoko, Sonia, Kazuichi, and Gundham, surprisingly Fuyuhiko, but most noticeably the three half-weird people: Hajime, Chiaki, and of course, Nagito. 

"Hey, Hajime," Chiaki said, sitting at a café table with him and Hajime. 

"How come I can't buy any bagels? Teruteru said they're sold out." Hajime looked around and saw Nagito grinning crazily beside him. 

"Uh, Nagito...?" 

"Sorry, Hajime. When I see bagels sometimes, I feel like they're brimming with hope! So I just take a few to fill myself with hope!" 

"You're creepy, you know that?" Hajime replied in disgust. 

"And since you're the Ultima-" 

"Nagito, I am not Izuru Kamakura." 

"-te Hope, does that mean I can take a bite out of you?!" 

"Can I take a bite too?" Chiaki said _hope_ fully. 

"Chiaki? You too?! Guys, I am not a bagel either!"

"Ooh! Look who's in love!" an obnoxious, childish voice sneered from behind them. Hiyoko was sitting with Mahiru, Mikan, and Ibuki, smirking and looking at Nagito. "Wow, even crazy-ass, hopeless psychos can fall in love with ordinary, crappy people like Hajime! But you should be happy. You're not as bad as Mikan here." "Wh-What?" Mikan said, tears welling up. "GUYS!" Hajime cried out. "Can you please stop teasing me?! It's just us hanging out! What's so wrong with that?" "I'm so despairfully bored," Nagito said, yawning. "Let's go back to Hajime's cottage. I secretly stashed a few bagels in his, Chiaki's, and my closet." "You WHAT?!"

"Does this make us...what's the word..." Chiaki started. "Yes?" Nagito said, eyes shining. "A...love triangle?" Everyone was utterly silent. "I-I guess. Just not a _love_ triangle." Hajime said. "Aw, come on, Hajime!" Nagito pleaded. "I _love_ you!" "Wha-" "Does that mean I'm allowed to love Hajime too?" Chiaki said. She hugged his left arm, while Nagito took his right. "W-Wait, you _love_ me?" "Yeah!" they shouted in unison. "I love you guys too," Hajime said reluctantly. "Just, Nagito? I have a favour to ask of you." "Anything in the name of hope!" Nagito cried.

"WILL YOU GET THOSE F*CKING BAGELS OUT OF MY CLOSET?!"


	3. I Want to See You Again(A Kuzupeko Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko cries and cries, just because his hit woman died.

**Rap Sheet**

_Ship: Kuzupeko(Kuzuryuu x Pekoyama)_

_Type: Mild Angst_

~

  
It was over. The trial for Mahiru's killer. And Peko was accused of it. She even admitted it herself.

"Congratulations! You got it right again!" Monokuma shrieked. "The person who killed Mahiru was none other than Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman!"

Hiyoko gave a death glare to Peko. Everyone was shocked, because she seemed like she was ready to accept her execution. But no one was more shocked than Fuyuhiko. He had been defending her to the very end, but all attempts were futile when the final answer exposed her.

"Hey, Fuyuhiko?" Chiaki asked. "How come you didn't want Peko to be executed so much?" "Um..." Silence filled the trial room until he gave his answer. "Peko and I...grew up together." "Indeed," Peko said in the background, and everyone turned to her. "He is my master, and I am his tool. If he orders me to do something, I will do it." Fuyuhiko started to cry a little. "Peko, I never wanted a tool... I just wanted you for a friend!" "Young master?"

"I'm soooo bored!" Monokuma yelled in desperation. "Can we start the punishment?!" Everyone looked at him. Hiyoko said, "That freaking psycho killed Mahiru, so of _course_ we can start the punishment!!" "Alright, let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!" Seconds before the execution, Fuyuhiko called out to Peko, tears in his eyes. "Peko! Don't leave me!" "Young master!" They reached for each other and held on, but it was too late before they let go and Peko was dragged off to her punishment.

_After the punishment..._

"EEEK!"" Mikan cried. "Fuyuhiko's eye had been...!" Yes, Fuyuhiko interfered with the execution trying to save Peko, and got his eye sliced. "Is he okay?!" Hajime said rushing over. "Well...um...he's gone. Fuyuhiko's gone." Hiyoko smirked. "I don't care. That psycho died with her master 'together forever'."

Or so they thought.

Fuyuhiko had indeed survived, but just by a thin margin of life and death. A few days later, a shrine appeared where they eat breakfast. "Guys?" Hajime said. "Why is there a shrine for Mahiru?!" "Yaay!" Hiyoko said. "Whoever made it, thank you! Now, everyone go pay your respects to Mahiru! That includes you, Fuyuhiko!" After everyone had paid their respects, Fuyuhiko was last. He knelt down, and was reminded of Peko. "Peko..." he said softly. "I love you...just please, I just want to see you again..." he said as his tears put out the candles near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, I really do love sdr2 fics...


	4. (Not) A Prank(A Naekawa Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko receives the best gift ever from the person she'd least expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this isnt a sdr2 fic. Happy?

**Rap Sheet**

_Ship: Naekawa(Naegi x Fukawa)_

_Type: Fluff_

~  
"Fukawa-san?"

Touko thought she heard someone call her name across the library. And that someone was none other than Makoto Naegi. She'd noticed he was hanging around the library a lot now, and today he had come to talk to her. "Spit it out." she said coldly. "Well," he started, "I was hoping...um... could you meet me behind the school? Where all those Sakura trees are?" Touko internally shuddered. Of all the books she'd read, this kind of thing usually resulted in a confession, but she was sure Makoto would just spit horrible things at her, just like previous boys would. "Um, okay... Just spit it out already. You think I'm ugly and weird, right?" "N-No!" Makoto tried to explain. "I just wanted to ask you to come meet me!" "Hm, alright." she agreed.

_After school..._

Touko was already there a few minutes early, but she was still thinking about the possible outcomes. Would Makoto just leave her here to rot? Minutes passed, and Makoto was still not here after 10 minutes. _I get it, it was just a prank,_ she thought. "Hey, sorry I'm late..." "Makoto, just say it," Toko said, small tears in her eyes. "You intentionally came late because you regretted what you said to me and wanted to delay this as much as possible, right?" "No, it's just... I bought you this." He handed her a bouquet of roses, surprising her. "Touko... I love you. You don't have to hate me for it. This was not a prank." "psh, yeah...seriously?" She was blushing from head to toe now. "yeah. So, Touko, please don't hate me. You don't have to." "Uhm..." she stuttered. Despite being a writer, she could never find the right words to say, but instead, she said the words coming from her heart. "I love you too, Makoto."


	5. Arigatou, Daisuki(A Naegiri Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri is more than grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for short stories and bad anime refernces...  
> And apparently kyoukoi's hair is silver, but we shall say light purple.

**Rap Sheet**

_Ship: Naegiri(Naegi x Kirigiri)_

_Type: Fluff_

_~_

The Deadly Life had begun.

Free Time had now passed, and a murder occurred in Makoto's room. Sayaka's murder. Inside the room, right now, were Makoto himself, Kirigiri~san, Fujisaki~san, and Fukawa~san, for some reason. Makoto was seriously shaken up. Maizono Sayaka had been his middle school classmate, and a few days they met AGAIN she died. Seriously, who could he trust now?

"K-Kirigiri~san?" he nervously asked. "Yes?" she replied, not looking up from whatever she was investigating. He decided not to talk for a few seconds and just watch her do her thing. Her light purple hair shone despite the dim lighting and she looked nice when she paid attention to every detail, despite not even knowing what her talent was. He had to admit, he had a tiny crush on her. Okay, maybe not a tiny crush, maybe a huge crush ion her. "Um...can I help you investigate?" he said randomly.  _I made a mistake,_ he thought to himself. Surprisingly, Kirigiri~san looked up at him. "Sure."

Minutes later...

They'd investigated the entirety of Makoto's room, and while reliving the trauma all over again, Makoto didn't faint. "hey, Kirigiri~san?" "Yes?' "So...um...do you have any-" "I have a few leads, thank you very much." It was 10:00 PM, which means it was night time. "Kirigiri~san? it's night time; you should sleep." She complied, and while she opened the door to leave, she looked at Maokot and smiled a smile he'd never seen before. "Thank you. I love you."

 _That_ made Makoto's heart flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, you get the reference? (you will only get it if you've watched Nagato Yuki no Shoushitsu) 
> 
> PS: when Kyouko says "Thank you. I love you" to Makoto, in Japanese she says, "Arigatou. Daisuki.


	6. Hello, Hope's Peak Academy(A Chiaki x Reader Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki needs a hug... and a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CRINGEY ANGST
> 
> PS: This is only Part 1 of a 2-chapter thing I called Hope's Peak Fanfics. It's just shipping a reader with Chiaki and Kyouko.

**Rap Sheet**

_Ship: Nanami Chiaki x Reserve Course!Reader_

_Type: Angst_

_~_

There you were, standing in front of Hope's Peak High School.

The school you'd always wanted to go to, but had never predicted you would. Of course, you had no talent anyway, and was just a simple Reserve Course student that had taken an entrance exam. Nevertheless, you gathered up all your courage and walked in.

The first few days were great. You'd made two nice friends, Hajime and Natsumi, and so far you'd gotten good grades on your assignments. After school at sunset, you sat by the fountain **(comment if you get teh reference)** without reason until someone bumped into you. It turned out to be a short girl with chestnut hair, playing a video game. "Uhhhh...| you said, before she noticed you. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that..." She looked down at her game console. "I'm Y/N L/N. What's your name?" "I'm Chiaki Nanami." the girl replied. "Are you from the Reserve Course?" "Yeah..." you replied. "Oh. I'm the Ultimate Gamer, and I'm in Class 77-B." Silence... "Um, I have to go home. Sorry for cutting it short... Bye!" She smiled, and went home. "that's a nice girl" you said to yourself.

_fast forward a few weeks..._

You couldn't believe it. A girl named Junko Enoshima had leaked out the student council killing game, and you noticed Natsumi and Hajime weren't there, and your classmates were slowly falling into despair. Now, they were killing people on the main floor with a sign of remorse. Could this be brainwashing? And how come you weren't affected? All in all, you decided to ask Chiaki for help. You knocked on the door to Class 77-B, and it was open. Poking your head through, you asked if Nanami was here. A tall boy with marshmallow-coloured hair answered your question, weird, creepy swirls in his eyes. All he had to say were four, disturbing words.

"Chiaki is no more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NANAMI WAS SO OOC 
> 
> HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEEEE~


	7. Goodbye, Despair Academy( A Kyouko x Reader Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouko needs a hug too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic comes right after the last one. I don't usually do Character x Readers... Anyone get the title??? No?  
> *starts swearing*  
> SHUT THE FRONT DOOR YOU SON OF A BUSINESSMAN IMMA DRAG YOUR SHIITAKE ASTRONAUT OVER TO HELLO KITTY.COM
> 
> I'm only in 9th grade. I can't swear very well.

**Rap Sheet**

_Ship: Kirigiri Kyouko x Reader_

_Type: Angst, Angst, A Lot of Angst_

_~_

How did you get into this mess?

First, you blacked out. Then, you met 14 other people, some energetic, some awkward(like that weird girl with the braids, man she was annoying), but they all had talents. Heck, you'd didn't even know what your talent was. You started introducing yourself to everyone else. But there was one girl that really caught your eye. Kyouko Kirigiri had long, lilac hair that matched her eyes and looked classy. You smiled at her when she looked your way, but her expression remained unchanged, and her voice monotone like she really didn't care about the situation. You managed to get words out of her, but only a few before she turned away. And before a weird asymmetric bear forced you to play some ridicolous, Zero Escape-kill-or-be-killed killing game.

Weeks passed, and people began to kill each other. By the time the fourth trial was over, the only students remaining were Byakuya, Kyouko, you, Yasuhiro(what is up with his haircut?!), Aoi, Touko, and Makoto. Everyone else had died.

And then a murder happened.

The mysterious sixteenth student, Ikusaba Mukuro, had suddenly appeared and was murdered in the gardens.After quite a few happenings, Everyone was safe, except for Touko, who was  _smoking hot_ (both figuratively and literally). After a while, everyone left except you and Kyouko, who had begun to investigate the scence, Well, really, it was Kyouko, but you helped out everyone now and then. "H-Hey, Kyouko?" "What?" "C-Can I help you investigate?" "Go ahead."

And then the trial was over in a matter of seconds, and Kyouko was deemed guitly. You couldn't even say goodbye before she was dragged away to her execution. As she sat helplessly on a chair, you and everyone in the audience(Makoto was crying way too much and using your shirt as a napkin), she looked at you and smiled and mouthed a few words before being crushed. 

Everyone then fell into despair, ish. No one killed, no one was killed. You hid in your room, and cried at your shrine to Kyouko. As you cried, you remebered the bear's stupid comment: "Kyouko's gone for good! She's not here anymore! Upupupupu!" You smiled a sad smile through tears and whispered to yourself.

"You remind me of someone I once knew..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M CRYING I'M PHUCING CRYING....


	8. Um... Hi( A Saimatsu Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides Ouma, Shuuichi is the only person who isn't crushing on anyone in his class, and he doesn't plan to. Until he meets someone who magically came out of his locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, because this ship is cringier than my last.
> 
> Shoutout to RandomRex6, who wrote Three-Point Shot and created the Shyhara meme, and it was so good I had to put something up on TV Tropes just to remember him/her. (It's on Socially Awkward Hero in the Video GAmes section.)
> 
> WARNING: All characters are OOC, ESPECIALLY everyone. Sorry, I dunno wtf is wrong with me and my writing. Also, no kissing. Keeping this kid friendly.

**Rap Sheet**

_Ship: Saimatsu(Saihara x Akamatsu)_

_Type: Fluff_

_~_

 "Hey, Saihara!"

Saihara Shuuichi looked up from the novel he was reading to see Momota Kaito, the guy who sat next to him, at his face. "Yo! So, wanna talk?" "About what?" "I dunno...romance? Wait a second, how come you're not crushing on anyone?" "Why are we talking about this?" "Nishishi..."

They both turned around to see the grinning face of Ouma Kokichi, class troublemaker extraordinaire, as he walked up to them ever so calmly. "Since when have you been interested in romance, Momota~chan? Ever since you were crushing on...?" He pointed to Harukawa Maki, who was a little like that Kirigiri girl in Class 78th, and Momota's face turned beet red. "H-How did you know?!" "I have my ways."

Ouma didn't need his ways. It was a little obvious, since he was always looking in her direction. As Ouma and Momota were having a little talk, Saihara left the classroom and headed to third period, not before stopping to his locker, of course. He was just about to open it until he heard a loud rattling noise.  _Is it coming from inside?_ he wondered. He slowly and carefully opened the door and couldn't open it halfway before somethi- no, someone fell out.

A girl.

"Ugh..." she said, getting to her feet. "What...happened?" Saihara blinked twice.  _Did a girl just fall out of my locker?_ The girl looked at Saihara and smiled. "I think I know you. You're in my class. Saihara, right?" "R-Right..." "Well, I'm Akamatsu Kaede! Nice to meet you!" "[Nice...to meet you, too.](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SociallyAwkwardHero)" 

They both headed to third period(after Saihara got his stuff), where everyone was waiting, blank stares on their faces. "Shyhara, is this a girl you picked up? Never thought you would've," Iruma shouted blatantly. "N-No..." "Hey, wait a second... Shyhara, if you have athing for busty blondes, how come you pick up her and not  **me?!** " "Well, you see, um..." "Nishishi..." Ouma laughed with a smirk on his face. "Sorry, Akamatsu~chan. I just so had to stick you in Saihara~chan's locker for this." He pointed to Shirogane Tsumugi, who was aggressively fangirling. As she was rambling on about Saihara and Akamatsu shipping, they both heard one word that was really clear somehow: Crushing.

"Crushing?!" They said in unison. "Yup! You two are so crushing on eachother! You'd make the perfect couple! I mean, ..." And she kept talking as Saihara and Akamatsu looked away from eachother and proceeded to sit down at their desks.

Yet they both couldn't admit that what Shirogane had said was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can say this is cringey all you like. I'm really, really bad at writing.
> 
> #shyhara


	9. Slumber Party: After It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NOT A ONESHOT
> 
> A stupid fic I thought up.

"Hey... Hey wake up, Akamatsu~san..." "Ngh..."

It was after that late night slumber party. The last thing Kaede Akamatsu remebered was falling asleep on something hard when Ouma and Iruma were competitively playing poker. The first thing she saw when she woke up was Chabashira~san looking up at her, Yumeno~san right bside her. "I knew it!" Chabashira exclaimed. "I knew it had to be him!" "What did you know? Akamatsu asked. Tenko pointed [above her](http://static.zerochan.net/New.Danganronpa.V3.full.2081072.jpg), and she saw...

"Saihara~kun?!" Akamatsu was now breathing(and blushing)heavily until Amami came in. "Hey, um, have you seen Saihara and Momot-" He stooped before seeing Saihara sleeping on akamatsu and Momota, in turn, sleeping on Harukawa. "Get him off me," she said, clearly annoyed. "I can't move." Everyone was now in the girls' dorms, seeing the awkward scene before them. And they all freaked out.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

~~~crappy extras~~~

"Nishishi..." Ouma said from the boys' dorms. "That was more interesting than I expected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That link was adorable. I loved it.  
> I'M SO SORRY FOR PUBLISHING THIS LATE I WAS PLAYING FFXI AND ELSWORD IM SO SORRY


End file.
